Bolt: Sector X
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: While on vacation with his family in Miami, Bolt stumbles into a covert CIA operation that genetically modifies animals. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt: Sector X**

"Is it finished?"

"Almost. Two more minutes."

Two men were standing above a small metal chamber. Inside was a small cat. He was white and scrawny looking.

Bolts of lightning began encircling him. The cat let out a timid meow.

The room had no windows, and was packed with sensors and machinery. They took scans of the cat's anatomy. The lightning bolts brightened. The cats eyes glowed.

The finishing touch, a small lightning bolt was emblazoned on his side. The machine powered down.

"Was it…successful?" The younger of the two men asked.

The older man shrugged. "He would have died by now had it been unsuccessful."

The other man nodded. "Does he have all the powers?"

"He should."

"What if we…lose control of him? He could use those powers against us."

The man opened the hatch of the machine. The cat hopped into his arms.

"Vic isn't going to hurt us, are you?" He said, stroking the cat's head.

The cat hissed at him. The older man smiled and lowered him to the floor.

"He'll be released into society. We'll see how our little super cat does around other people."

"What if he causes trouble? You said he is invincible. If he goes bad…it could be a problem."

The man walked over to a console. "I implanted devices in his skin. They have an extremely lethal poison inside them. If I pressed this button Vic would be terminated."

He chuckled grimly. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

The man picked up the cat, then walked down to the parking garage of the building. He got in his car, a black Chrysler 300c sedan.

The building was located in Miami, Florida. The man drove to an alley.

"Good luck Vic. Make your country proud." He said. He dropped the cat on the street and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

On the other side of the city was a large beach. The sun shined down on it. It was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky. A white dog stretched out in the sand.

"This is the life." He said calmly. A black cat padded up next to him.

"Look Bolt, if you're in Miami don't you want to do more than just stretch out on a beach?"

Bolt shook off the sand and got up. "Hey I want to enjoy this stuff. I've been in a virtual coma for the first five years of my life. You should know that."

Mittens rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should go…" She paused and stared past Bolt.

"What?" Bolt asked.

Mittens was staring at a white cat that was padding towards them.

"Hello handsome." Mittens said drearily.

Bolt stared suspiciously at the cat.

"Excuse me? I'm lost. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while." The cat said.

Mittens nodded excitedly. "Of course you can stay with us." She exclaimed.

Bolt rolled his eyes. "Hold on a second there. Who are you?"

The cat looked nervous. "My name's Vic."

"Where are you from Vic?" Bolt asked, still suspicious. He became aware that Mittens was glaring at him. "What?"

"Of course Vic can stay with us." Mittens said through gritted teeth.

Vic and Mittens padded off. Bolt shook his head. "Cats."

"So where are you from?" Mittens asked cheerfully.

"Uh…I don't…uh…remember." Vic replied nervously.

Bolt was padding along the beach looking for his owner when something caught his eye. A large black sedan was driving by. It had tinted glass windows, and looked extremely unfriendly. It suddenly pulled over and stopped on the side of the road. It was observing someone.

Bolt looked around. The car was perfectly aligned with the mysterious cat.

Bolt stealthily padded towards the car. He couldn't see the driver. The car's engine turned off. Bolt was extremely suspicious now.

"What are you doing?" A small voice asked.

Bolt looked down to see a small hamster.

"Oh hi Rhino. I need to find out what that car is doing here."

Rhino chuckled excitedly. "You have to tail them. Stealth mode."

"Yeah good. But uh…I have to do it…alone."

"Oh." Rhino replied, crestfallen.

"I'll make it up to you." Bolt reassured.

"No I understand. Only the awesome super dog can tail the bad guy."

Bolt chuckled. He looked at his side. The lightning bolt had faded from his side long ago.

Rhino sadly padded back to the beach.

"Wait! Rhino!" Bolt called. Rhino turned around and ran back excited.

"What is it?"

"Could you…keep an eye on that cat for me? Make sure he doesn't…try anything."

Rhino saluted. "I shall not let you down awesome one!" He turned and padded towards the two cats.

Bolt turned back to the black car. Suddenly the engine started. Bolt ran under the car. He clung onto the bottom of the car.

"So what is your name?" Vic asked.

"Oh I'm Mittens."

"What a pretty name. Just like you."

Mittens blushed. "Please Vic. You're embarrassing me."

There was a stirring behind them. Mittens turned. Nothing.

"That dog you were with…"

"Oh I'm sorry about him." Mittens said frowning. "He's a bit nuts."

"I was going to say he looked familiar." Vic said. "I think I saw him on TV."

"Oh he had this…stupid TV show a year ago."

"Really?" Vic said, impressed.

"Yeah. Bolt. Ever heard of it?"

Vic's mouth widened. "That's Bolt?"

"Yeah. But he got a bit too…involved in the show. He had to retire."

"How involved?" Vic asked.

"Well he almost killed me in New York City." Mittens chuckled. "But let's not talk about him. I want to know about you."

Bolt let go of the bottom of the car. It had brought him to a parking garage. Bolt crawled out from under the car. The man had taken an elevator. Bolt pushed open a door and padded up the stairs.

He followed the twisting corridors for hours. He noticed the car's driver going into a room.

Bolt ran and got in just before the door closed.

"How is our test tube Webster?" A voice asked.

The man known as Webster smiled. "He's just fine. Where is the patent?"

The other man chuckled. "You know we can't get this patented. It's illegal!"

Webster sighed. "All that pioneering work and no patent? No green?"

Bolt padded farther into the room. He noticed the room had three windows. He stored this information. It could come in handy later.

"So has he come into contact with anyone?"

"He was interacting with a scrawny black cat."

Bolt let out a startled sound. Webster jumped. He pulled a silenced pistol out of his suit pocket.

"What was that?"

Bolt backed towards the door. He knocked into a trash can. The trash can hit the floor. Bolt winced.

"We have a leak." Webster hissed. He walked slowly over to the table, holding the pistol out in front of him. Bolt had nowhere to hide.

The man saw him. "What are you doing here little guy?"

Webster raised the gun. The other man shook his head. "He's just a dog. There's no need to kill him."

"He could have overheard us!" Webster snarled.

The man laughed. "You're too paranoid. He's a dog. He didn't hear anything."

Webster knelt down and grabbed Bolt's tag.

"Bolt. That's a nice name." He smirked.

Bolt noticed the windows. This was his best chance. He charged at them. Webster began firing. The bullets each missed by inches.

Bolt closed his eyes and smashed through the window. He had forgotten how high up he was.

"AAAHHHH!!!" He cried as he fell.

He landed in a dumpster.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It wasn't until Bolt had limped out of the dumpster that he realized how stupid his last move had been. The men weren't going to hurt him. They were going to let him go. Now he was aching all over.

He suddenly saw a black car drive by. It was the same car that he had gotten into the building with. He ducked behind a trash can.

He noticed a taxi. It had HOTEL ROYALE printed on the side. He grinned, then jumped onto the back of the taxi.

Ten minutes later Bolt hopped off the taxi. He was at the Hotel Royale, the place his family was staying.

Penny was waiting for him with a worried look on her face. "I was so worried about you boy! Don't wander off like that!"

Bolt grunted, then went into the room. It was a luxury suite.

He stopped dead in his tracks. Mittens and Vic were sitting on the sofa, talking.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"What? Vic is staying here for awhile." Mittens replied.

"Is that…okay?" Vic asked timidly.

"Uh…well…"

Mittens jumped off the sofa. "Can we talk?"

She brought Bolt to the closet. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bolt frowned. "What?"

"You've been acting like an asshole ever since Vic showed up!"

"Look, I just fell off a building. Forgive me if I'm a bit on edge." Bolt snapped back.

"It's not just…you fell off a building?"

"Long story."

"Look. I have met a cat who LIKES me! Who can actually stand my appearance! And you want to scare him away!"

Bolt sighed. He was hurt. "I always liked you."

Mittens smiled. "I know. I'm sorry. But…give the guy a chance okay?"

Bolt nodded. "Whatever you say."

Mittens padded back onto the sofa. Bolt followed. "Yeah. You can stay."

Vic nodded. "I hope 'Bolt the super dog' isn't mad at me."

Bolt smiled. "You watched that?"

"Oh yeah. We cats live near TV's. Your show was the best entertainment we got."

"Thanks. I'm…retired from acting."

"Mittens told me. It's a shame. That was a good show."

Bolt froze. He remembered what the men had said.

_"Has he come into contact with anyone?"_

_"He was interacting with a scrawny black cat."_

"Where are you from?" Bolt asked.

"I'm from Tallahassee." Vic replied.

"You're a long way from Tallahassee." Bolt said, staring at the cat.

"What are you getting at?" Vic asked. He was staring back.

"You been driving in any…black cars lately?" Bolt was a flicker in Vic's eyes.

"No. But I hear there are a lot of black cars on this planet."

"Ones with tinted glass? Ones that spy on mysterious cats?"

"What are you implying here?" Vic demanded.

Bolt was about to reply when Mittens came in between them. "Come on guys! Bolt, get out of here!"

"But…Mittens…"

"Get out of here! You come back when you're ready to grow up!"

Bolt had trouble sleeping that night. He kept having strange dreams. He remembered his time on the show. He remembered his fake powers. He remembered his cross country voyage.

Suddenly he snapped awake. He looked around the dark hotel room.

He froze. Vic was also awake. And he was staring right at him.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked.

Bolt frowned. "What?"

The cat leaped out of the darkness. He pinned Bolt against the wall. "Listen buddy, I could kill you. No one would ever know how you died."

"Mittens would know." Bolt snarled back.

"Mittens hates you. She loves me. She wouldn't care."

"How would you kill me? I'm a dog. You're a cat."

Vic padded over to the radiator. "Allow me to demonstrate." He grabbed the radiator and tore it out of the wall.

Bolt stood, mouth gaping open, at what had just happened.

"How…I could do that. In the show. But…how…"

"More alike than you think." Vic sneered. He showed Bolt his side. Bolt gasped. There was a faint outline of a lightning bolt on his side.

"How…"

The cat pinned him to the floor. "I could kill everyone in this room right now. Penny. Her mother. The rodent."

Bolt frowned. "You forgot Mittens."

A tear rolled down Vic's cheek. "She's the only person I've met who cares for me. I would never hurt her." He bared his teeth. "If you tell anyone I'll kill everyone else you love."

Bolt left early the next morning. He wanted to get a closer look at the building.

"Were are you going?"Bolt turned. Vic was awake.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"No. I have the powers to thank for that. They have some side effects."Bolt looked around to see if anyone else was awake. "Listen to me. You'd better not hurt anyone here while I'm gone."

The cat made a mock salute. "You have my word."

Bolt was about to leave when the cat grabbed his leash. "I am a paranoid cat. If I think you're talking to someone I may very well kill everyone you love. Watch your ass."

Bolt stared at the building. It looked like any other normal building in the city of Miami. He knew he would have to get closer to find out more about it.

Suddenly a black sedan pulled up. Bolt turned to run.

He ran right into the barrel of a gun. The gun fired. A dart hissed out of the end.

Bolt's vision became dreary. He began staggering around before collapsing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Bolt awoke in a metal cage. He looked at his surroundings. He was in a dark room. There were no windows. Bolt smiled grimly. They'd learned their lesson from the first time.

A door opened, bathing the room in light. Bolt shielded his eyes from the glare.

"Well look who woke up." A voice said. Bolt growled in the direction of the voice.

"Hey let's be nice."

A man walked into the room. He was in his mid thirties, and was wearing a black suit. He had a gun in a holster on his side.

"You got quite a file you know that?" The man sat on the table next to the cage. "TV star. We've never had a TV star in here before."

Bolt growled in response. The man put up his hands. "I know, you're probably pissed at us right now. But you saw too much. We couldn't have anyone knowing about us. Not even a dog. I'll just go call you're owner."

The man walked out of the room. Bolt looked around for a way to escape.

Not for the first time Bolt wished he really had powers.

The man came back about ten minutes later. "You have quite a history. Saved your girl from a burning building**.** Starred on a hit TV show. Impressive."

Bolt remained silent. The man shook his head. "I hope you weren't spying on us. Would be a shame if we had to put you to sleep."

The man continued circling the cage. His cell phone buzzed.

"Looks like your girl is here."

Penny walked slowly up the stairs. She was unsure of why she had been called here. From what she had been told it was police business. She had no idea what she was getting into.

"Ah you must be Penny!" The man exclaimed, upon seeing her. "My name is Richard Jeffries. I seem to have found your dog."

Penny gasped when she saw Bolt. "Where have you been boy?" She went over to the cage. "Thank you for finding him Mr. Jeffries."

The door to the room suddenly closed. Penny turned, alert. "What's going on?"

Jeffries chuckled. "You shouldn't scream. Everything we do is legal so no one will save you."

"Who are you?" Penny demanded.

"Me? I'm the director of Sector X. We are an experimental branch of the CIA."

He noticed Penny's puzzled expression. "You know what that is don't you? We're the good guys."

"Then what do you want with us?"

Jeffries shrugged. "I want you to watch your dog. He's been spying on us."

Penny burst out laughing. Jeffries frowned. "Is there something amusing?"

"Let me get this straight. You think my dog is spying on you?" Penny continued laughing. "You need a chill pill buddy."

"You're dog wandered into this building yesterday. Today he was observing us from the sidewalk."

He picked up a file. It had Bolt's picture on it. "It says he was convinced that he had super powers at one point. During the show?"

Penny glared at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that dog knows exactly what he's doing. He knows about us."Penny eyed him suspiciously.

"What have you done that he knows about?"

Jeffries sighed. "I guess you deserve to know. We do experiments on animals. Controversial experiments."

Penny grinned. "What do you mean? Trying out beauty products on them?"

Jeffries chuckled grimly. "A bit more serious than that. Over the past few years we have tested different animals. Two days ago we gave a cat superpowers."

Penny's eyes widened. "You're joking right?"

"Sometimes I wish I was. But no. That cat that's in your hotel room…he has enough power to destroy a country."

"And he's in my hotel room? With my family?" Penny turned to the door worriedly. The door was still sealed.

"Don't worry. He won't destroy the hotel. He's in control. But we need you to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. If he does…call us."

The door opened. At almost the exact moment Bolt's cage opened. The dog jumped out and ran to Penny.

"Watch that dog too. Would be a shame if he got too curious."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bolt was feeling achy when he and Penny got back to the hotel. Mittens was alone. She wasn't talking to Bolt. She was mad. Bolt sighed.

"What are you so mad about?"

Mittens frowned. "Are you kidding me? You don't know what I'm pissed off about? The only decent cat who shows up around here and you try to scare him off! That's what I'm pissed off about!"

Bolt backed off. "Gee sorry Mittens. I didn't mean to…"

Mittens shook her head. "Just leave me alone for a little bit. I need…I just...need some time alone."

Bolt left the room and padded into the corridor. For the first time he couldn't wait until this vacation was over. He wanted to leave it all behind. Sector X. Vic. All of it.

"You went to the Sector X building today."

Bolt turned. Vic padded out of the shadows. "Don't lie."

Bolt sighed. "I did."

"You know what they do there?" Vic said in a low voice.

"They created you." Bolt replied.

Vic chuckled. "No. They didn't create me. They modified me." He paused. He seemed to be in deep thought. "I had a family. A mate. Two kittens. We were so happy together. Then Sector X came. They took me away. Put me through tests. Turned me into a freak."

"Bolt shook his head. "You aren't a freak."

"No. I'm not. They are. Sector X. The CIA. The United States. They are responsible for all of this."

"You can't blame them. They didn't know…"

"They didn't know what?" Vic snarled. "Didn't know that they were toying around with a living thing? Something with feeling? Bullshit!"

Bolt paused. "What are you going to do?"

"One day. Very soon. I am going to show the world my power. I am going to unleash it on them. Show them that we animals…we feel pain. I will share that pain with them. Then I will avenge myself upon Sector X."

"Sector X will pay for what they did." Bolt said. "Just give it time."

"Of course you would say that. Who will stop them? The government? They don't care. The only person who can stop them is me. I'll kill every last one of them."

"You're crazy."

The cat leapt forward, pinning Bolt to the wall. It was like being hit by a cement block. "You watch how you treat me! I'm seriously considering that killing idea."

Vic padded back into the room. Bolt stayed a few seconds before padding in after him.

An hour later Penny and her mother went out for dinner. The pets would be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bolt watched as Mittens and Vic talked. They hadn't stopped talking. Bolt sighed, then lay his head down on his pillow. He felt sorry for Vic. What Sector X had done to him was wrong. He had been placed in a situation he didn't want. But all the same he was powerful. And what he could do with that power was alarming.

"Bolt?"

Bolt looked up. "What?"

"Tell Vic about how we first met." Mittens said. She had a smug grin on her face.

"Oh I almost dropped her off a bridge, then dragged her across the country."

He thought he saw a flash of anger on Vic's face. "And you are still friends today?"

Mittens shrugged. "Well he did save my ugly mug a few times."

Vic smiled. "Don't say that." He stared drearily at Mittens face. She stared back. Bolt had an idea what was about to happen. Perhaps it was how intently Vic was staring at Mittens, or all of his years on the TV show, but Bolt suddenly had a feeling of dread.

"Tuck and Roll!" He yelled, charging at Mittens.

"Tuck and what?" Mittens said. Bolt knocked her out of the way just before two beams of green shot out of Vic's eyes. They smashed into the wall behind them. Fire alarms began screaming.

Mittens was staring at Vic in disbelief. Vic was in shock. "Oh god."

"Vic, what was…"

Vic pointed at Bolt. "You! This is your fault!"

Bolt frowned. "Uh…how exactly?"

Vic ignored the question. "Now everyone will die. Starting with you."

Bolt backed off. "Okay buddy. That was not the deal. I didn't tell anyone."

Vic suddenly let loose a meow. The room began tearing itself apart. Bolt was blown into the wall. The wall shattered under his weight. He smashed hard into the ground. Blood streamed from his head.

"Your deal just expired." Vic replied coldly.

"You…you monster!" Mittens shrieked.

"But…this is all…for you." Vic said, confused.

"For me? Really? Well no thank you! You just murdered my friend!"

Vic snarled, then turned and rammed through the door. The door was shattered by his impact. He continued down the halls.

The doorman never knew what hit him. He was blown back with great force. Vic continued into the streets. A car came speeding by. Upon seeing the cat in the road the car stopped and honked angrily.

"Show some patience asshole!" Vic bellowed. He smashed his paw down on the car's hood. The front of the car crumpled like a tin can. Vic picked up the car and threw it at a building. It hit the building and exploded.

Vic grinned. "These powers aren't that bad!" He reared back and meowed. A cascade of destruction left his mouth. Cars and people were thrown in the air. Buildings collapsed.

Vic chuckled. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Bolt got painfully to his feet. He looked at the hotel. It was in ruins. The whole north wall of the building was gone. "That's gonna cost a lot." Bolt groaned. Then he looked at the rest of the city. It was an inferno. All the buildings were ablaze. It had become a war zone. He listened. All he could hear were sirens and machine gun fire.

No. He listened closer. He could hear people screaming. "Oh god."

Mittens was still in the room. She was too shocked to move.

"Mittens? Are you okay?" Bolt called.

"I-I'm f-f-f-fine." She replied. She was shaking. Bolt staggered over to her.

"You feeling okay? You looked terrified."

"He's…he's crazy. Vic is crazy."

Suddenly there was a stirring behind them. Then a rolling sound.

Bolt shook his head. "You've got to be kidding me."

Rhino rolled over to them. He looked tired. He had been asleep. "What'd I miss?"

"You're missing the destruction of Miami." Mittens replied grimly.

Bolt padded through the hole in the wall. "I have to stop him."

Mittens shook her head. "Are you crazy? He's indestructible! You'd die like a dog! You don't have any powers!"

Bolt sighed. "No one else can stop him. It has to be…" He trailed off. "I know where I can get powers."

Bolt turned to leave. "Mittens, if I don't come back…um…"

Mittens frowned. "What?"

Bolt shook his head. "It's not important."

Richard Jeffries sat at his desk watching the carnage that had once been Miami. He showed no emotion. Sitting next to him was professor Randall Webster. He was staring, perplexed, at the scene before him.

"This must end." Jeffries said. "Vic must be stopped. Did you release the poison into his system?"

Webster sighed. "He tore out the implants two days ago. I didn't notice."

"Shit." Jeffries replied. "Begin evacuating all civilians. Get boats ready for the evacuation. We're not letting him kill anymore people."

Webster nodded. "Who can stop him?"

"We'd need another animal. Do we have any test subjects left?"

Webster shook his head grimly. "All dead."

"Then who…" Jeffries trailed off. Something was tugging at his leg. He looked down."Hello Bolt. Would you like to participate in a little science experiment?"

Bolt was placed in a machine. He was in a room filled with gauges and sensors. Bolt gasped suddenly. It was an almost exact replica of the set for the TV show. They were basing their experiments on his show.

Suddenly bolts of lightning began encircling the dog. All around machines scanned his entire anatomy. Bolt had the strangest feeling he was being disassembled and reassembled.

The machines worked for another ten minutes. Then Bolt's eyes began to glow. He finishing touch. A lightning bolt was emblazoned on his side.

Bolt grinned. "Just like old times."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Policemen gathered around the white cat. One of them fired his gun. The bullet his Vic right between the eyes…and bounced off.

"Please." Vic taunted. He stared. Suddenly all the policemen's guns exploded. Vic let out another meow sending all the policemen and their cars flying. A police car's siren wailed as it soared into a house.

Suddenly an alarm began ringing. The evacuation alarm.

Two hours had passed. Vic was sitting in what had once been an office building. That morning it had been filled with workers. Now it was in ruins.

"Revenge sure takes the energy out of a guy." Vic said casually.

"You should save it." A voice called.

Vic got to his feet quickly. "Who's there?" He demanded.

"You're worst nightmare wacko." Bolt snarled.

Vic chuckled when he saw him. "You really ought to stop watching that show. Trying to play hero. It doesn't suit you."

"I'm not playing." Bolt snarled. "This is for real."

"Come on then. Take me."

Suddenly two rays of green light erupted from Bolt's eyes.

They slammed into Vic, knocking him back. "What the hell?"

His look of confusion turned to a smile. "Sector X has been working on you." He paused. He was staring at the lightning bolt on Bolt's side. "Would you look at that? We're twins."

Bolt padded closer to him. He had a look of pure loathing on his face. "You're insane. I don't want to have to kill you."

"Bolt come on." Vic said. "Society made us what we are." He gestured to the lightning bolt on his side. "We are on the same side. As long as the bolt marks you they won't stop hunting you."

"Bullshit." Bolt replied.

Suddenly Vic charged. Bolt charged. They met in the center of the building. Lightning flew everywhere. Neither of the combatants were visible. They punched and bit at each other, neither being able to score a fatal injury. Bolt was thrown against a support beam. Vic grinned maniacally.

"Goodbye Fido."

He reared back and released a meow. Everything left in the building was torn out of place. Bolt was sent flying. He hit the ground hard. Yet he felt no pain.

Vic's grin suddenly disappeared. Bolt stared at him. Something about him had changed.

He tried another meow. Nothing happened. Bolt smiled. "Lost it eh Vicky?"

Suddenly the building lurched. There was a loud groaning as the support beams collapsed under the strain. Then the building fell.

The building was destroyed. It was lying in pieces on the ground. Vic dug himself out of the debris. He cried out in pain. He was no longer indestructible. He had broken his leg. There was a large cut in his neck.

Suddenly something white streaked through the air. Vic was smashed into a large piece of debris. Bolt had him pinned to it. "How many people have died today for your revenge?" Bolt demanded.

"I counted…four hundred." Vic said drearily.

Bolt struck him in the face. "You smug son of a bitch! You don't even care!"

Vic grimaced. "You know this isn't me."

"What?"

"The…tests…Sector X. They change you. They drive you crazy. You haven't gone through the tests. I have."

Bolt remained silent. He pondered what Vic had said. "Kill me Bolt."

"What?"

Vic grinned. "Kill me. End it. I deserve it. I hate my life. You hate my life. Kill me."

Bolt raised his paw for the killing stroke. He paused.

"No. To many people have died today."

Bolt got up and padded away, leaving a wounded Vic alive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bolt padded through the wrecked city streets. An army helicopter had crashed right in the middle of the road. He wondered whether he had made a good decision leaving Vic alive.

Vic limped out of the wreckage. He was in agony. He began weakly limping to the Sector X building. He didn't know why. But that was the only home he could remember.

Above both of them a man stood. He was on the roof of an office building.

He had a suitcase with him. He pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

There was a cold voice on the other end.

"_Eliminate him. He has caused too much damage to live."_

The man opened the suitcase. Inside was a disassembled sniper rifle.

He quickly snapped it together, loaded it, and attached a silencer to the end. It wouldn't make a sound.

Bolt padded in the direction of the hotel. All around him was destruction. He saw some wrecked, charred cars. There were even body's. Bolt shuddered. It was hideous.

Vic began limping to the hotel. He needed to see Mittens. Mittens. The only positive thing he had had in his life. Now she hated him. He hated himself. What point was their in living?

The man looked through the high tech sight. He could see the cat. He was limping. He looked hurt. That didn't matter. He needed to be taken out. He was a danger to the United States and the CIA. The man adjusted the sight and waited for the cat to get closer.

Bolt noticed two bodies on the ground. They were civilians, a man and a woman. They were holding hands. A tear rolled down Bolt's muzzle. They would never feel each other's warm touch again.

Vic paused. He had seen something. He looked up at the roof of one of the buildings. There was a gun barrel staring at him. Vic felt strangely happy. He padded into the open. The man appeared puzzled. He closed his eyes.

The assassin stared, dumfounded, at the unconcerned cat. The cat wanted to be shot. The man shrugged. He looked through the sight. Then he pulled the trigger. The cat's head snapped back. Then it's lifeless body collapsed to the ground.

Bolt paused. He thought he had heard a gunshot. He had enhanced hearing. He could hear things a block away. He shrugged. Probably nothing.

The assassin prepared to leave. His cell phone buzzed. He picked it up.

On the other end was Sector X chief Richard Jeffries.

"_Good job. Now the dog."_

The man frowned. "Sir?"

"_Bolt. He poses a danger to himself and everyone around him. Take him out."_

The man closed the phone, then headed to another rooftop.

Bolt saw the hotel. It was a block away. Suddenly he paused. He had heard a clicking sound. He looked around. He didn't know why he was getting so jumpy. Maybe Vic had come back for a rematch.

The assassin looked at the dog through his scope. He smiled. The dog was leaving himself wide open. He adjusted his aim, then pulled the trigger.

Bolt suddenly felt a stinging sensation. He looked around. Then he looked at the ground. There was a crumpled 50. Caliber bullet on the ground. Suddenly he heard two gunshots. He felt another stinging sensation. He looked. Two more 50. Caliber bullets had appeared on the ground. He looked up. There was a man with a sniper rifle on the roof of a building.

The man checked to see if the gun had fired. He looked back at the street. Bolt was gone.

"Vic has been terminated." Richard Jeffries coldly informed his associate.

Webster seemed more hurt. "He was like a son to me. It's a shame it didn't work out."

"He's a test tube Randy. A prototype. He means nothing."

Webster nodded. "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee."

Jeffries chuckled. "Miami has practically burned to the ground and you're worried about coffee."Webster ignored him and walked out into the hall.

Jeffries cell phone buzzed. He answered it.

"Is it done?" He asked.

The assassin was on the other end. _"Sir, he um…he didn't die."_

"What? What do you mean he didn't die?" Jeffries demanded.

"_The bullets. They just…bounced off of him."_

At that moment the phone exploded. Jeffries stared at the pieces of it in his hand.

"I see the super stare works." He said calmly.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Bolt snarled.

Jeffries slowly turned around to face the dog. "You can talk? That's a nice touch."

Bolt pounced on Jeffries, knocking him to the ground. "Shut up! I'm not some kind of freakin science project! I have a life. A life you're trying to take!"

Jeffries smirked. "As long as you have that bolt on your side you're government property. You have no life."

Bolt froze. Everything Vic had warned him about had been true.

"You are a threat to the United States. By morning we'll have the CIA, the NSA, the Secret service, and the police on your tail." Jeffries sneered.

Bolt struck him across the face, drawing blood. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Jeffries smiled weakly. "Times up Bolty."

Bolt paused. He could hear sirens. "You'll never be free. We won't rest until you're in a body bag." Jeffries taunted.

Bolt snarled, then brought his paw down on Jeffries neck. He immediately fell unconscious. Bolt turned and let loose a super bark. The wall was disintegrated. He jumped down to the street below. The police would come too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Mittens and Rhino were waiting for him. "What happened?" Mittens asked. "Did you beat Vic?"

Bolt nodded. "Yes."

Mittens eyes widened. "Did you kill him?"

"No. I let him go. He lost his powers, he's harmless."

Rhino stared at him, mouth agape. "You beat the bad guy. You are so awesome!" He began buzzing excitedly.

Bolt shook his head. "No. I'm not awesome. Officially my existence is now illegal."

"What? Why?" Mittens demanded.

"They think I'm too dangerous. The people that gave me the powers. They tried to kill me."

Mittens shook her head. "That doesn't mean…"

"Where's Penny?" Bolt interrupted.

"She and her mom evacuated. You don't have to leave do you?"

Bolt sighed. "As long as I am here this is the most dangerous place in the country. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

Rhino stopped buzzing. "So you have to leave?"

"Look Bolt this is crazy!" Mittens complained. "Just let them come. It's better than you running away. We can expl-"Before she could finish Bolt leaned forward and kissed her. She stopped talking.

"What was that for?" Mittens asked.

Bolt smiled. He became serious again. "Take care of Penny while I'm gone. Both of you."

With that Bolt turned and ran out of the room.

Sirens wailed in the distance. The police would again come too late.

Bolt would be long gone.

**Cast**

Bolt: John Travolta

Vic: Viggo Mortensen

Mittens: Susie Essman

Richard Jeffries: Timothy Olyphant

Penny: Miley Cyrus

Randall Webster: Jack Nicholson

Rhino: Mark Walton


End file.
